Brokeable Promise
by gui gui M.I.T
Summary: tiga tahun tidak bertemu, pria itu benar-benar berubah ... Shikamaru tidak akan mungkin jatuh cinta padaku. Dia sudah berjanji, kami membuat perjanjian untuk tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada satu sama lain, aku yang menciptakan ide untuk membuat perjanjian bodoh seperti itu.
1. Chapter 1

**Brokeable Promise**

**Pairing: Shikaino**

**Disclaimner: character are belongs to masashi kishimoto, but this fic is belongs to Guigui M.I.T and my little brother 137F**

**Warning: ooc, au,Eyd gak beraturan dan typoo yang selalu menjadi kekasih setia guigui.**

**Summary: gak sempat bikin, jadi baca aja sendiri. :P**

**Gendre: friendship and maybe just a little romance**

**Fic colab with 137F**

**Read and review ya ... Minna!**

**Guigui M.I.T**

Hari ini aku ingin bercerita tentang satu kisah cinta. Kisah yang akan aku ceritakan ini mungkin adalah kisah cinta yang sudah sangat sering kalian dengar, kisah cinta pasaran yang sudah sering dialami oleh semua orang termasuk aku sendiri. Namaku Ino, lebih lengkapnya Yamanaka Ino dan inilah kisahku.

Dulu, sudah lama sekali. Aku bertemu dengannya, masih teringat dengan jelas bagaimanakah reaksi wajahnya saat pertama kali melihatku.

"_Huh ... Mendokusai ne."_ Itulah kata pertama yang diucapkannya padaku, menyebalkan sekali kan? Sejak saat itu dia sering menyebutku gadis merepotkan. Hm ... Tidak salah sih jika dia menyebutku seperti itu. Kenapa? Karena sejak kami bertemu sampai sekarang akulah yang akan selalu membuat masalah, selalu merusak suasana dan selalu bertindak semaunya yang akhirnya akan membuat mau tidak mau dia harus menekan egonya untuk tidak menghajarku atau menghinaku karena terlalu sering mengganggunya.

Nama pria itu adalah Shikamaru Nara, tapi aku lebih sering menyebutnya dengan panggilan pangeran pemalas. Alasan kenapa aku memanggilnya seperti itu adalah karena dia yang lebih memilih untuk tidur atau merokok dari pada harus mengerjakan PR. Menyebalkan sekali kan? Saat kami kerja kelompok dia akan selalu diam dan memasang tampang bosan, seolah-olah tidak suka satu kelompok denganku. Menyakitkan hati ... Berkali-kali dia membuatku hampir menitikkan air mata hanya karena mendengar kata-katanya yang selalu menusuk hatiku.

"_Kau merepotkan sekali."_

"_Aku sibuk. Jangan menggangguku, Ino "_

"_Cerewet." _

"_Jangan mengaturku!"_

"_Pergilah, aku ingin tidur dan tidak mau diganggu."_

"_Kenapa kau selalu muncul dihadapanku?"_

Rasanya ingin menangis tiap kali mengingat betapa bodohnya diriku yang masih tetap mau berteman dengannya meski dia sudah terlalu sering menyakiti hatiku. Haaah ... Aku tahu aku bodoh, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku begitu menyukai pangeran pemalas itu.

Aku dan Shikamaru sudah berteman sejak kami masih berumur kira-kira 12 tahun, dia temanku sejak sekolah menengah. Kalian tahu? Aku dan dia adalah orang yang masih tidak mau untuk berhubungan serius dengan lawan jenis. Maksudku adalah kami masih belum siap untuk berpacaran, aneh kan? Shikamaru memang bukan pria yang menyenangkan untuk diajak ngobrol atau bergosip, tapi ... Dia adalah pria yang bisa membuatku merasakan sebuah ketenangan. Tau kan? Di dunia ini ada segelintir wanita yang akan merasa tidak enak atau bahkan takut untuk berdekatan dengan orang yang berbeda gender dengannya. Mereka akan bergetar ketakutan dan mungkin akan segera memukul orang itu, mereka juga biasanya memilih untuk menjadi gadis menakutkan agar semua pria tidak berani mendekatinya, atau juga ... Mereka memilih untuk merubah penampilan mereka menjadi seperti gadis culun agar semua pria menatapnya geli dan tidak ada niat untuk mencoba dekat dengannya. Yang perlu diketahui adalah ... Aku termasuk dari segelintir gadis yang seperti itu.

Hm ... Jangan tanya apa yang menyebabkan aku mempunyai sifat itu karena aku tidak akan pernah memberitahukan apa-apa. Tapi jangan berfikiran macam-macam atau _negative_ terlebih dahulu, aku bukanlah gadis yang berubah seperti itu karena pernah mengalami hal buruk yang melibatkan pria atau pun apa. Tidak ... Aku tidak pernah mempunyai masalah seperti itu, penyakit itu datang tiba-tiba, penyakit yang aneh dan sulit untuk dicari penyebabnya karena semuanya tergantung pada sikap gadis yang memiliki penyakit itu sendiri. Aku hanya bisa tenang bergaul dengan pria yang tidak akan mungkin menganggapku lebih dari sahabat, lebih tepatnya pria yang tidak akan mungkin mencintaiku. Dan perlu diketahui adalah, Shikamaru adalah bagian dari pria yang tidak akan mungkin jatuh cinta padaku. Dia sudah berjanji, kami membuat perjanjian untuk tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada satu sama lain, aku yang menciptakan ide untuk membuat perjanjian bodoh seperti itu.

"_Shikamaru, diantara kita tidak akan ada yang namanya cinta kan?" tanyaku pada pangeran pemalas yang terlihat sedang asyik dengan rokok yang selalu dihisap dan dibawanya kemana-mana itu._

"_Hn ..." Shikamaru hanya memberiku sebuah jawaban singkat yang tidak mempunyai arti jelas, pria itu memalingkan wajahnya menghembuskan asap rokok busuknya kearah yang bertentangan aku tidak pernah bisa mencium bau rokok yang terlalu menyengat. Sungguh mengherankan bukan? Padahal ayahku juga termasuk orang yang kuat merokok, padahal sahabatku satu ini juga orang yang tidak bisa lepas dari rokok. Tapi ... Tetap aja, sesering apapun aku mencium bau rokok mereka tetap aja aku tidak suka. Aku benci, rokok akan membuat dadaku sesak dan sulit bernafas._

"_Shikamaru! Jawab pertanyaanku ... Kita tidak akan jatuh cinta pada satu sama lain kan?" tanyaku memaksa untuk meminta kepastian._

"_Hn ..." Jawabannya tetap sama, dua patah kata yang selalu membuat amarahku meledak. Yah ... Aku tahu, aku adalah orang yang termasuk dalam katagori gadis paling egois. Aku tahu itu, jadi kalian tidak perlu memperingatkanku tentang sikap yang tidak pernah bisa aku ubah ini._

"_Shikamaru!" Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan berdiri menghadapnya. Kusilangkan kedua tanganku di bawah pinggang dan langsung menatapnya tajam._

"_Ckk ... Troublesome!" Aku langsung cemberut saat jawaban menyebalkan kembali terdengar._

"_Shikamaru, jawab pertanyaanku atau rokok busukmu itu akan kubuang ke tong sampah!"_

"_Ck ... Kau benar-benar gadis merepotkan," Shikamaru telihat lelah mendengar kata-kataku. Bagus ... Dengan begini aku yakin seratus persen bahwa si pangeran pemalas ini akan langsung membalas pertanyaanku, hahahahahahaha_

"_Shikamaru ..."_

"_Ino, perasaan itu adalah suatu hal yang tidak bisa dikendalikan, seberapa besarpun kita mencoba kita tidak akan mampu untuk mengendalikan hal yang memang tidak pernah bisa untuk dikendalikan." Shikamaru telihat seperti pria dewasa saat ini, dia memberikan penjelasan yang benar-benar bisa membuat orang terpaku. Tidak heran dia memiliki kecerdasan otak yang lebih dari 200. Aku menunduk, masih berdiri dihadapannya. _

"_Tapi aku tetap ingin mencoba, ne ... Shikamaru!" Ku tatap wajah tampannya, memperlihatkan ekspresi sedih dan putus asa agar dia mau mengucapkan satu janji bodoh. Kulihat wajah Shikamaru langsung berubah, aku tidak tahu dan tidak dapat membaca arti tersirat dari ekspresi wajahnya yang jarang atau bahkan tidak pernah aku lihat._

"_Huh ... Baiklah. Aku berjanji, aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta padamu. Ino ... Sekarang kau puas?" Senyumanku langsung melebar saat janji itu terucap langsung dari mulutnya. Rasanya waktu itu aku senang sekali, dengan begitu aku bisa berada didekatnya tanpa ada ketakutan sedikitpun. Dengan begitu aku bisa bebas berbicara dan bercerita dengannya. _Lihat sendirikan? aku benar-benar egois.

Lihat sendirikan? aku benar-benar egois. Sejak janji itu terucap aku dan Shikamaru mulai terlihat semakin akrab, apapun akan kuceritakan padanya bahkan hal yang paling tidak penting ataupun hal yang paling privasi sekalipun. Shikamaru, meskipun dia selalu menyebutku merepotkan tapi dia adalah orang yang paling tahan dan sudi mendengarkan ceritaku. Aku egois ... Tidak pernah memikirkan perasaannya, dia bahkan tidak pernah bercerita padaku,lebih tepatnya tidak mau bercerita sedikitpun padaku. Tapi, Hm... Meskipun demikan, aku masih bisa sedikit mengerti dia. Meskipun hal itu diam-diam kulakukan tapi aku bisa sedikit mengetahui bagaimana perasaannya, yah ... Meskipun hanya secuil biji jangung sih.

Setelah hampir tiga tahun persahabatan kami terjalin, akhirnya kami harus berpisah. Setelah kami lulus sekolah menengah pertama, kami memilih sekolah menengah atas yang berbeda. Aku memilih sekolah menengah atas putri dan dia memilih sekolah menengah atas umum. Sejak saat itu hubungan kami tidak lagi sama seperti waktu masih satu sekolah, meskipun masih sering berhubungan tapi ... Kami sama-sama sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing, aku masuk ke asrama dan itu membuat waktu untuk kami bertemu semakin tidak ada. Kami hanya berhubungan lewat sms atau jejaring sosial lainnya. Meski tidak lagi bertemu, aku masih tetap sering curhat dengannya. Dia memang sahabat yang baik kan?

Enam bulan setelah kami lulus dia bilang dia sudah punya pacar, Sangat sulit dipercaya. Shikamaru yang paling anti berpacaran kini sudah memiliki pacar? Saat itu aku senang sekali. karena dengan begitu janji bodoh itu tidak akan pernah dilanggar. Nama pacarnya adalah Temari, gadisnya cantik meski sedikit tomboy dan dia lebih tua setahun diatas Shikamaru. Pangeran pemalas itu pernah mengajaknya bertemu denganku saat kami ada acara reuni kecil-kecilan dengan teman-teman sekelas yang dulu. Hm ... Shikamaru benar-benar beruntung bisa mendapatkan pacar sesempurna Temari. Sementara aku? Aku masih tetap saja menutup hatiku untuk semua pria, aku akan langsung menangis seperti anak kecil saat ada orang yang menyatakan cinta padaku, bahkan aku juga sempat jatuh sakit hanya karena tidak tahu harus memberikan jawaban apa, aku bukanlah tipe gadis yang dengan gampang menolak permintaan seseorang. Benar-benar aneh dan sulit dipercaya kan? Tapi kalian benar-benar harus percaya karena itu memang benar-benar terjadi padaku. Dari pada harus menolak sebuah pernyataan cinta aku lebih memilih menjadi gadis jahat atau berbuat sesuatu yang akan membuat orang itu berbalik membenciku. Benar-benar hal yang egois.

Sejak Shikamaru dan Temari mulai berpacaran, berlahan-lahan mulai terbuka sebuah jarak antara kami. Kami mulai jarang berhubungan, dia tidak pernah lagi mengirimiku sms. Dan aku ... Aku sudah lelah untuk terlebih dahulu menghubunginya, akhirnya hubungan kami berlahan-lahan terputus. Shikamaru melupakanku dan mungkin tidak lagi ingin mengenaliku. Sejak saat itu aku merasa kehilangan ... Benar-benar kehilangan.

Tahun pun mulai berganti, tidak terasa waktu itu sudah setahun aku tidak lagi berhubungan dengan pangeran pemalas yang hobi tidur itu. Saat itu aku berfikir bahwa kami tidak akan mungkin bisa bertemu lagi, tapi ... Ternyata Tuhan berkata lain, kami kembali dipertemukan.

"_Gosip apa lagi? Aku sudah tau hampir semua gosip tentang apa yang terjadi di sekolah buruk kita ini, jadi ... Kau tidak perlu susah-sudah memberitahu ulang semuanya padaku. Si Jidat lebar!" Kulihat Sakura langsung cemberut, hm ... Benar-benar lucu, ekspresi anehnya bisa membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan tertawa._

"_Ino, kau mau dengar gosip tidak?" Kutatap malas gadis mungil yang duduk disebelahku, gadis itu Haruno Sakura atau sering ku panggil dengan sebutan si jidat lebar. Sakura adalah teman baikku, selama satu setengah tahun ini dia adalah orang yang paling setia menjadi teman curhatku. Dia gadis yang sangat baik kan? Meskipun kami adalah sahabat akrab tapi kami adalah saingan berat dalam hal mencari gosip yang hangat dan pantas untuk dipublikasikan. Hebat kan? Jangan tertawa, aku tahu kalau kami bersaing untuk hal yang tidak penting._

"_Aku tahu kau itu selalu menang dariku," kata Sakura tetap dengan wajah dan ekspresi lucunya._

"_Jadi?" tanyaku pura-pura tidak peduli._

"_Ino! Dengarkan aku!" Sakura berteriak meminta perhatian dariku. Hahahahhaha benar-benar melucukan._

"_Ada apa sih? aku mendengarkanmu sekarang, jadi ... Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan forehead."_

"_Ino liburan seminggu ini aku akan mengajakmu berlibur ke kampung halamanku!"_

"_Ha?"_

_Kali ini Sakura menang, dia benar-benar memberi informasi tentang hal yang sama sekali tidak aku ketahui. Ya iya lah ... Bagaimana bisa aku mengetahui hal yang ternyata bersumber dari pikirannya sendiri tidak mungkin kan? Hari itu aku menyetujui permintaannya, liburan panjang waktu itu kuhabiskan di sebuah perkampungan yang sangat indah dan damai, jauh dari keramain kota yang membuat kepala sakit memikirkannya._

Saat berada disana, satu hal yang tidak pernah disangka terjadi. Aku bertemu Shikamaru yang ternyata juga ikut berlibur. Sunagaukure adalah tempat dimana kami kembali berhubungan.

"_Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, apa kabar?"_

"_Seperti yang kau lihat sendiri." _

"_Kau sama sekali tidak pernah berubah."_

"_Hn ..."_

"_Aku merindukanmu!"_

Setelah setahun tidak bertemu, Shikamaru masih terlihat sama tidak berubah sedikitpun. Dia tetap saja terlihat jelek dan selalu telihat malas, hehehehehe aku bercanda. Maksudku dia masih terlihat keren, dia benar-benar tipe cowok yang tidak bisa berubah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Temari bisa tahan untuk berpacaran dengannya.

"_Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Temari-neechan?" _waktu itu aku tidak tahu kenapa pertanyaan ini terlontar begitu saja dengan mulusnya. Tapi ... Dulu aku benar-benar penasaran dengan hubungan mereka berdua. Aku ingin tahu apakah mereka masih berhubungan atau sudah putus, aku benar-benar ingin tahu perkembangan mereka. Aku tahu aku sama sekali tidak punya hak untuk itu, tapi ... Mau bagaimana lagi?

"_Kami putus,"_

Jawaban singkatnya waktu itu mampu membuatku berdiri kaku ditempat, aku tidak tahu harus menunjukkan ekspresi seperti apa. Aku tahu, aku bukanlah orang yang ahli dalam berbohong. saat itu aku tidak bisa atau mungkin tidak mau menutupi rasa senang yang tiba-tiba muncul tanpa tahu penyebabnya, tapi aku juga tidak menyangkal kalau aku tidak rela melihat Shikamaru dikecewakan seperti itu. Dia adalah sahabat terbaikku, aku tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah mau melihat dia bersedih. Tidak mau ...

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Bukan urusanmu ... Huh ... Aku benar-benar mengantuk."_

Sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah tahu alasan sebenar kenapa mereka bisa putus, Shikamaru terlalu tertutup hanya untuk bercerita tentang hubungan percintaannya. Aku heran ... Selama ini dia meluahkan perasaannya pada siapa? Mustahil dia tidak punya teman curhat kan? Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir itu bukanlah hal yang aneh, dia kan laki-laki.

Hubungan kami terus berlanjut dan waktu itu aku sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan apapun, bagiku dia adalah sahabat yang paling berharga. Suatu hari, pertengkaran terjadi saat kami bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama di atau rumahku. Yah ... Atap rumahku merupakan tempat rahasia kami berdua.

"_Shikamaru, kau adalah sahabatku."_

"_Hn ... Kita teman kan?"_

"_Aku menganggapmu sahabat,"_

"_Aku juga menganggapmu teman."_

Teman dan Sahabat adalah sumber pertengkaran kami waktu itu, benar-benar melucukan dan sedikti memalukan. Aku berisi keras mengatakan bahwa arti teman dan sahabat itu berbeda, dan Shikamaru yang ternyata sangat amat keras kepala tersebut terus menekankan kalau arti kedua kata itu sama tidak ada perbedaan sama sekali.

"_Teman dan sahabat itu artinya beda, Shikamaru!" _

"_Bagiku tetap sama, mereka tetap adalah orang yang dekat dengan kita. Dan kau adalah temanku,"_

"_Tidak, bagiku sahabat punya arti yang lebih penting penting dari teman."_

"_Terserah, aku malas mengurus gadis merepotkan sepertimu. Perlu kau ketahui kalau teman dan sahabat adalah dua kata berbeda yang mempunyai arti yang sama, mengerti?"_

Waktu itu, Shikamaru langsung pergi setelah mengatakan kalimat panjang itu padaku. Dia pergi meninggalkanku yang entah kenapa langsung menitikkan air mata. Sampai sekarang pengertianku tentang sahabat dan teman itu masih tetap berbeda. Teman dan sahabat itu adalah dua kata berbeda dengan arti yang sedikit berbeda. Bagiku, seorang sahabat lebih tinggi nilainya dibandingkan dengan seorang teman. Aku tidak akan memberitahu kenapa aku mempunyai pandangan seperti itu, aku tahu aku aneh ... Jadi kalian tidak perlu mengatakan hal itu padaku, karena itu bisa menyakiti hatiku.

Setelah kejadian itu kami tidak bicara dan tidak berhubungan kurang lebih setengah bulan, lagi-lagi aku harus mengalah. Tepat dihari peringatan ulang tahunnya yang ke 16 tahun, aku datang kerumahnya dengan wajah ceria sambil membawa kek ulang tahun yang kubuat sendiri. Meskipun kue yang kubuat bisa dibilang kue yang paling aneh tapi ... Dengan penuh percaya diri aku tetap datang ke rumahnya untuk memberikan kue rasa cokelat yang sangat disukainya. Aku tahu ... Shikamaru sangat menyukai cokelat dan ice cream. Hm ... Benar-benar kekanak-kanakan. Malam itu kami kembali berbaikan dan hubungan kami mulai bertambah erat. Dua bulan setelah kejadian itu aku mulai menyadari satu hal yang sangat penting, ternyata aku sudah melanggar janji yang kubuat sendiri. Huh ... Aku benar-benar gadis egois.

Waktu terus bergulir dengan cepat, tidak terasa sekarang kami sudah lulus sekolah dan akan melanjutkan ke jenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi lagi. Hm ... ceritaku tenang masa lalu kami berakhir disini, sekarang yang akan kalian baca adalah kisah kami yang sedang berlangsung.

Aku berdiri di bawah pohon Sakura yang sedang berbunga, ya ... Sekarang sedang musim semi, pohon Sakura mulai berbunga dengan indahnya. Kulihat ke atas pohon untuk melihat kelopak bunga-bunga itu. Hm ... Warna kelopaknya mengingatkanku pada Haruno Sakura, sahabatku yang setahun lebih cepat lulus dariku meski kami satu angkatan. Tidak heran ... Sakura adalah gadis pintar, malah kepintarannya bisa melebihi kepintaran Shikamaru, bahkan sekarang aku dengar kalau setahun lagi dia akan selesai kuliah. Wah! Dia benar-benar gadis yang hebat.

Saat ini aku masih menunggu Shikamaru yang berjanji untuk datang menemuiku, yah ... Aku mengajaknya untuk bertemu disini. Kali ini aku ingin mengucapkan satu hal padanya dan aku harus berhasil.

"Maaf aku telat!" Shikamaru dengan keringat yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya berlari mendekatiku dan langsung mengucapkan kata maaf. Dasar Shikamaru ...

"Kau telat sepuluh menit, Shikamaru!"

"Ahh ... _Gomen ... Gomen!" _Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat wajah pucatnya karena habis berlari. Hm ... Kasihan sekali Shikamaru.

"_Daijoubu_ ... Shika-_chan_!" Kulihat wajah Shikamaru lansung berubah cemberut saat aku memanggilnya dengan panggilan khusus yang paling dibencinya. Aku masih ingat, dia pasti akan langsung marah besar saat aku ngotot untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu. Hah ... Kejadiannya udah lama sekali, aku malas untuk menceritakannya.

"Ino!"

"Hahahahhhahahaha" Aku langsung tertawa. Rasanya senang sekali, Shikamaru mengacak pelan rambut pirangku dan itu membuatku semakin bertambah suka padanya. Hey ... Aku seorang gadis kan? Jadi sudah sepantasnya aku senang diperlakukan seperti ini. Perlakukan Shikamaru mengingatkanku pada sikap ayah yang sangat aku sayangi, mereka berdua benar-benar mirip. Shikamarau lebih tua satu tahun dariku, cocoklah untuk disebut sebagai ayah mudah. Hahahaha sepertinya aku sudah mulai gila.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Ayo jalan-jalan!"

Hari ini, kami berjalan sepuasnya taman permainan adalah tempat yang paling pas untuk acara kencan kan? Kami menghabiskan waktu seharian kami disana. Sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan angka 08.30 malam, sudah saatnya aku mengatakan hal 'itu' padanya. Saat ini kami berdiri di depan pintu rumahku.

"Shikamaru," panggilku pelan.

"Hn ..." Seperti biasa, hanya dua patah kata yang akan terucap.

"Shika ... Aku ... A-aku ..."

"Hn?"

"AKU MENYUKAIMU!"

"Ee?"

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa perasaan ini bisa muncul, aku juga tidak ingin tahu kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi. Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku ... AKU BENAR-BENAR MENYUKAIMU!" Aku menunduk, tidak berani menatap wajahnya. Aku takut ...

"Ino, Kau ... Janji kita?" Yah ... Janji itu, aku tahu ... Tidak mungkin Shikamaru akan balas menyukaiku.

"Hm ... Lupakan saja, _ne_ ... Besok aku akan berangkat kuliah ke london."

"Ee?"

"Em ... Mendadak sekali kan? _Tou-san_ memintaku untuk kuliah disana menyusul Dei-_niichan,_ jadi ..."

"Kau ingin pergi?"

"Iya, Hm ..."

Aku tidak melihat wajah Shikamaru saat ini, aku masih menunduk. Jujur aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, aku terlalu takut.

"Aku masuk dulu."

"I-Ino?"

_**Brakkk ...**_

Tanpa mendengar kata-katanya lagi aku langsung membuka pintu, masuk ke dalam rumah dan langsung menutupnya dengan cepat. saat ini aku aku tidak mau mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Shikamaru padaku. Tidak mau ...

Keesokan harinya aku benar-benar pergi, hah ... Setelah ini, kami tidak mungkin akan berhubungan lagi, untuk kedua kalinya kami akan berpisah. Begitu sampai di london nanti aku akan mengganti no _hanphone_-ku, dia tidak akan bisa menghubungiku lagi ... Biarlah memang itu yang terbaik. Aku yakin ... Saat aku kembali nanti, dia pasti sudah memiliki pacar atau lebih parahnya lagi mempunyai seorang istri dan anak, Aku tidak peduli, yang penting adalah aku sudah menggungkapkan perasaanku. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan janji konyol yang kubuat saat masih kanak-kanak. Aku juga yakin ... Di london nanti aku juga akan bertemu dengan banyak pria yang mungkin jauh lebih tampan darinya, apalagi aku mengambil jurusan yang sangat jarang dimasuki oleh seorang perempuan. yah ... Di tempat kuliah nanti aku akan terus dikelilingi oleh pria, aku yakin salah satu diantara mereka pasti akan berhasil mencuri hatiku. Masuk ke jurusan itu merupakan tantangan yang sengaja aku hadapi untuk menghilangkan penyakit aneh yang ada padaku.

'_Sayonara ... Shikamaru!'_

Tbc?

Adegan di cerita ini banyak guigui ambil dari pengalaman pribadi yang dibuat sedikit lebay. Cielah ... Ya, namanya juga cerita kan? Endingnya menggantung? Inilah masalah guigui yang paling utama.

Ini adalah fic colab pertama guigui, 137F bukan seorang author di sini. Tapi dia juga seorang penulis kok, hm ... Guigui beruntung bisa diberi kesempatan untuk membuat fic colab seperti ini. Chapter dua atau lebih tepatnya chapter terakhir akan dibuat sepenunya oleh 137F, guigui gak akan ikut campur. Guigui gak mau nanti malah bikin fic yang berantakan endingnya. Hehehehhehehe

Oh ya? ada yang udah baca my diary? Maaf fic itu dan fic lainnya terpaksa dihapus! Tapi guigui bakal buat fic baru yang berlatar belakang fic itu kok, tapi gak akan banyak-banyak chapter mungkin cuman one shot atau maybe two or three shot.

Akhir kata, mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Brokeable Promise**

**Pairing: Shikaino**

**Disclaimner: character are belongs to masashi kishimoto, but this fic is belongs to Big Sister, Gui Gui M.I.T and me**

**Warning: oc *demi kelancaran fic*,ooc, au,Eyd gak beraturan dan typoo yang selalu menjadi kekasih setia guigui.**

**Summary: gak sempat bikin, jadi baca aja sendiri. :P**

**Gendre: friendship and maybe just a little romance**

**Fic colab with 137F**

**Read and review ya ... Minna!**

**Guigui M.I.T & 137F**

**(-_-)**

**Moshi-Moshi, Minna-san. 137F is here. (bacanya thirteen seven F) datang untuk menyelesaikan apa yang telah dimulai oleh kakakku.**

**Hanya untuk mempertegas, 137F bukanlah author di FFN, hanya seseorang kurang kerjaan yang punya waktu luang dan ingin mengisinya dengan sesuatu yang tidak membosankan. **

**That's All from me**

**Enjoy it.**

3 TAHUN KEMUDIAN

Jurusan Fisika memang banyak diminati oleh laki-laki maupun perempuan. Tapi Fisika kuantum, sepertinya tidak banyak perempuan yang mau menjadi dirinya gila. Harapanku untuk bisa bertemu dengan mahasiswa yang kuharap bisa mengisi lubang hatiku kandas di tahun pertama kuliahku. Anak-anak dari jurusanku benar-benar maniak benda-benda aneh. Kadang aku hanya terbengong-bengong mendengar mereka membahas tentang muon, meson, diagram Feynman, dan puluhan parikel aneh lain yang hampir semuanya sama sekali tidak bisa kumengerti.

Aku sempat berpacaran dengan teman satu fakultas, tapi dari jurusan _astrofisika_. Dia berasal dari Perancis, Namanya Louis. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Karena lagi-lagi aku bingung dengannya. Bayangkan saja, saat kencan pertama kami, dia mengajakku ke planetarium sambil membahas tentang lengkungan pada ruang waktu, tensor, inflasi dan istilah istilah aneh lain.

Sejak saat itu, aku malah menjadi makin trauma untuk berhubungan dengan laki-laki. Menyedihkan sekali bukan?

"Nona Yamanaka! Apakah anda bisa menjelaskan bagaimana _Heisenberg_ bisa menurunkan prinsip ketidakpastiannya dan implikasinya pada penggunaan komputer kuantum?"

Aku terkaget saat dosen ku memanggilku. Sepertinya aku ketahuan saat sedang melamun di kelas. "Maaf, Prof. Sepertinya saya masih belum mengerti tentang bagian itu."

Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, aku sendiri tidak sadar bagaimana aku bisa masuk ke sini. Mungkin ini hanya sekedar pelarianku dari perasaanku sendiri. Shikamaru benar, perasaan bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa kita kendalikan

"Temui saya di ruangan saya setelah kelas berakhir."

"Baik Prof." Aku hanya bisa menjawab dengan lesu. Kuliah di sini memang bisa membuatku gila, tapi setidaknya dengan begini aku harap aku bisa sedikit melupakan Pangeran Pemalas dan pesonanya itu. Ups, sepertinya aku mengingat dia lagi. Ya ampun, kenapa dia tidak bisa hilang dari pikiranku.

Aarrrggghhh...

Ruangan Profesor Lloyd penuh berantakan dengan buku-buku perangkat aneh membuatku agak merinding. "Silakan duduk nona Yamanaka."

"Maaf Prof, tadi saya benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk ..."

"Tidak apa-apa." Prof. Lloyd memotong ucapanku. "Aku memanggilmu kemari untuk membicarakan tentang risetmu. Salah satu kolega ku di _CERN_ sedang mencari asisten untuk risetnya. Karena riset kalian kurang lebih sama, tentang medan_ Higgs_, aku rasa kau bisa jadi asisten yang cocok untuknya."

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar kata-katanya, "_CERN_, Prof? Apa Profesor yakin?"

"Tentu saja. Lagi pula Dr. Tinman itu juga dari Jepang, jadi menurutku itu akan mempermudah kalian." Profesor Lloyd terus berusaha untuk meyakinkan ku.

"Baiklah Prof." Tentu saja aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Tapi, Dr. Tinman, apa itu nama Jepang?

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan menghubunginya. Kau sebaiknya bersiap. Kau harus berangkat akhir pekan ini."

"Siap Pak."

"Dei _nii-chan_, aku akan berangkat ke _Swiss_ akhir pekan ini."

"Umm, akhir pekan ini, untuk apa?" Kakakku tetap masih tetap sibuk dengan makan malamnya.

"Aku dapat tawaran riset bersama dengan kolega dosenku. Katanya dia orang Jepang kok." Tapi nama itu benar-benar bukan nama Jepang. Dr. Tinman, aneh sekali.

"Umm, baiklah. Kau sudah minta izin dengan _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa_-_san_?"

"Tentu saja. Lagi pula, ini gratis."

"Apa kau sudah memberitahu Shikamaru?"

_Glek ..._

"Ehehe ... Sudah kok," Mana mungkin aku mau memberitahu dia. Dan tolong jangan ingatkan aku padanya_._

"Unn ... Ya sudah, siap-siap saja. Soalnya aku pernah dengar _CERN_ itu dipenuhi dengan orang yang kelewat Jenius."

"_Haaiii ... Arigatou nee, _Dei_-niichan_." Langsung aja aku memeluk Dei-_niichan_ dengan erat.

"Uhuk-uhuk ... Lepaskan aku, Ino. Kau membuatku tersedak. Uhuk-uhuk..."

"Maaf Dei _nii-chan_."

_Cup_ ... aku mencium pipi kakakku.

Ternyata _CERN_ memang lebih aneh dari yang ku kira. Tapi aku mendapat sambutan yang cukup ramah di sini. Ms. Shizune jadi semacam tour Guide ku selama hari pertama. Aku merasa agak aneh saat masuk Ms. Shizune membawa ku ke ruangan Dr. Tinman, karena ruangannya bisa di bilangan sangat 'kosong' namun berantakan.

"Ini adalah ruangan promotormu, kau akan sering kemari. Biasakanlah."

"Maaf Ms. Shizune, apa tidak masalah jika kita masuk ke ruangannya. Dan ngomong-ngomong, kemana Dr. Tinman?"

"_Pffttt_ ...Tidak apa-apa. Dia lebih suka kalau kita langsung masuk saja." Ms. Sizune terlihat berusaha menahan tawanya. "Apa Profesor Lloyd tidak memberitahumu nama asli promotormu itu?"

Nama asli?, aku baru sadar ternyata itu adalah nama panggilannya. Pantas saja nama itu tidak mengandung unsur Jepang sama sekali.

"Maaf, Profesor sama sekali tidak memberitahu saya tentang itu."

"Tidak perlu pakai 'saya' begitu. Biasa saja, Kau akan tahu nanti nama aslinya."

"Terima kasih Ms. Shizune. Oya, kapan aku bisa mulai?"

"Tunggu saja panggilan dari Dr. Tinman, mungkin besok dia akan menghubungimu."

"Terima kasih sekali lagi."

"Sama-sama."

"_Hoam..._" 7.30 pagi. Aku baru saja bangun setelah _tour_ berkeliling kemarin. Harusnya hari ini aku ada pertemuan dengan Dr. Tinman.

"_Nona Yamanaka, harap ke ruangan saya dalam 20 menit,"_ Suara yang keluar dari penyeranta yang diberikan Ms. Shizune membuatku ingat bahwa aku sedang tidak di _London_, tapi di _Swiss_.

"Siap Doktor." Aku segera bersiap dengan untuk menemui Dr. Tinman itu. Aku sebenarnya agak penasaran seperti apa Dr. Tinman itu.

_Tok tok tok ... _Ku ketuk beberapa kali pintu masuk ruangan Dr. Tinman aneh itu.

"Masuk," Setelah mendapat ijin dari orang yang ada di dalam, berlahan-lahan aku langsung membuka pintu yang handelnya sudah sedari tadi ku pegang.

"Maaf saya terlambat doktor..." Aku langsung masuk dan segera menundukkan tubuhku meminta maaf atas keterlambatanku.

_Deg_ ... Aku tercekat melihat sosok yang familiar itu. Tubuh yang lebih tinggi dari ku, rambut yang dikuncir, Dia ...

"CHOUJI?" Tidak ku sangka Dr. Tinman adalah Chouji.

"Ah, _Ohayou Gozaimasu_, Ino."

Chouji adalah kakak kelasku. Aku, Chouji dan Shika sangat akrab pada saat SMP. Tapi saat SMA, dia masuk ke sekolah yang berbeda dengan kami. Chouji dan Shika adalah teman dari kecil,jadi mereka sangat akrab satu sama lain. Sebenarnya aku lebih dulu kenal dengan Chouji daripada Shikamaru. Pikiranku kembali melayang pada saat pertama kali Aku dan Shika bertemu.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hei Ino, kemari. Ada yang ingin kuperkenalkan denganmu. Ini Shikamaru. Temanku sejak kecil." Pria dengan berat badan diatas rata-rata tersebut mengenalkan temannya yang_

"_Nama ku Ino, salam kenal." Aku berusaha memberi kesan pertama yang baik._

"_Hoam... Huh.. mendokusi. Yoroshiku." Dia menjawab dengan tampang malasnya,membuatku harus menahan rasa kesal pada Shikamu kecil yang benar-benar terlihat tidak peduli padaku._

"_Shikamaru, kau jangan begitu." Chouji menegur sikapnya._

"_Hhhh... Iya-iya. Aku minta maaf, Ino-chan."_

_Blush ... Wajahku langsung memerah._

_FLASHBACK OFF_

"Ino ... Hei Ino, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Chouji terlihat khawatir melihatku yang terdiam cukup lama.

"Ah, _gomen ne_ Chouji. Aku sedang hanya teringat masa lalu." Aku menjawab dengan cepat, aku tidak mau membuat si pria gendut tersebut khawatir padaku.

"Oh, aku kira ada apa, Ayo duduk." Chouji langung mempersilakanku duduk.

"Terima kasih Chouji." Aku langsung menarik kursi yang ada di depanku dan langsung mendudukinya.

"Oya, kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan kalau kau adalah orang yang mempromosikanku kemari? Kau benar-benar membuatku penasaran." Ku perlihatkan wajah cemberutku padanya agar dia tahu kalau pria gentut itu sempat membuatku kesal.

"Salahkan seseorang yang telah mengganti nomor ponselnya tanpa memberitahukan kepada orang lain."

_Ups._.. Ternyata aku tidak boleh marah, ini salahku.

"_Gomen, gomen..._ Hehehehehehe"

Tolong jangan ingatkan aku tentang itu. Itu adalah sesuatu yang sedang ku hindari_._

"Tapi bukannya kau hanya satu tingkat diatasku? Bagaimana kau bisa jadi doktor sekarang?"

"Doktor? Siapa bilang aku doktor? Aku juga sedang riset untuk tugas akhirku tentang medan _Higgs_."

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang kau yang mempromosikanku?" Aku merasa aneh, jadi Dr. Tinman itu bukan Chouji? Terus siapa sebenarnya Dr. Tinman itu?

"Aku yang mempromosikanmu ke dia karena kami masih kekurangan orang,terutama untuk olah data. Tunggu saja, lima menit lagi _dia_ datang."

"_Dia_ siapa?" Aku semakin penasaran. Perasaanku mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi, sesuatu yang entah kenapa membuat jantungku terus berdetak dengan sangat kencang.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan _dia_" Saat mendengar kalimat Chouji barusan, mataku langsung terbuka lebar. Apakah yang dimaksudnya 'Dia' adalah ... Dr. Tinman, dia ...

Tidak salah lagi, Bodoh. Harusnya aku sadar _TIN_man bisa diartikan sebagai Manusia timah. Timah, dalam kimia dikenal dengan nama Stannum atau inisialnya, Sn. SN ... Dia? Shikamaru Nara? Ya Tuhan ... Semoga pikiranku kali ini tidak benar.

_Kriet..._

Perlahan-lahan pintu itu terbuka, sosok sebenar Dr. Tinman itu mulai berjalan masuk dan memperlihatkan aku ... bisa melihat dengan jelas matanya yang masih terlihat mengantuk seperti biasa. Masih seperti Shikamaru yang ku kenal 3 tahun yang lalu. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang berusaha untuk menyeret kesadaranku pergi dan membuatku kesadaranku pergi. Shikamaru ... Aku bertemu dengannya.

Sungguh, aku tidak bisa harus berbuat apa. Pikiranku terus menerus berteriak menyuruhku untuk segera pergi, lari dari tempat ini agar aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya. Aku tidak mau mau bertemu dengan Shikamaru. Tidak ... Aku belum siap bertemu dengan orang yang telah menolak perasaanku. Aku tidak mau!

"Baiklah. Hari ini cukup sampai di sini dulu. Chouji, kau urus bagian identifikasi partikel terdeteksi. Pastikan tidak ada energi yang hilang. Ino, kau analisa ulang data dari bagian _akselerator_,pastikan apakah medannya benar-benar terdeteksi." Aku hanya bisa menatapnya tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa, aku masih terkejut. Setelah tiga tahun tidak bertemu Shikamaru semakin bertambah keren.

"Laporkan apa yang kalian temukan segera. Aku yang akan memikirkan cara lain agar percobaan ini lebih cepat selesai." Shikamaru berbicara dengan tegas membagi tugas untuk peneltian kami, dan aku hanya bisa menggangguk. Shikamaru seperti tidak mengenalku saja, sejak tadi dia belum menyapaku sama sekali. Pangeran pemalas itu langsung mengajak kami untuk rapat. Tuhan ... Apakah dia telah melupakanku?

"Siap." Aku dan Chouji menjawab dengan tegas, sudahlah, bukankah ini yang terbaik? Aku dan Chouji segera mengurus tugas yang pangeran pemalas itu serahkan pada kami.

"Dan jangan lupa. Nanti malam kita ada makan malam di Jenewa." Kata Shikamaru saat aku sudah mulai berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaanku.

_Deg_ ... Jantung sialan, tidak bisakah engkau tenang sedikt saja?

"Apa aku boleh pesan _Yakiniku_ dan _Takoyak_i, Shikamaru?" tanya Chouji dengan wajah cerianya. Dasar si gendut kuat makan! "Aku sudah terlalu lama tidak makan makanan Jepang." Sambungna sambil menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan sedikit memohon. _Hm ..._ Mau tidak mau aku tersenyum.

Ya ampun. Si gendut ini benar-benar tidak berubah. Tetap saja masih suka makan _Yakiniku_. "Chouji, kita bukan anak-anak lagi. Kita harus makan sesuatu yang lebih berkelas. Iya kan Dr. Tinman?" Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menyebut namanya, aku sudah memutuskan untuk berpura-pura bersikap seperti biasa tapi kenapa sulit? Kulihat Shikamaru sedikit menaikkan alisnya.

"Aku setuju dengan memang bukan anak-anak lagi, tapi tidak ada salahnya kita sedikit mengenang masa lalu."

_Deg_ ... Apa dia berniat mengejekku?

"Huh, terserah kalian saja." Ku tinggalkan semua pekerjaanku dan langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka. Aku kembali ke kamar tanpa menoleh lagi ke arah mereka.

Hah, makan malam yang kemarin benar-benar menyebalkan. Mereka berdua terus-terusan membahas riset itu. Yah, tapi aku juga senang karena aku punya kesempatan melihat wajah Shikamaru lebih lama, Eeeh? Tidak. Kenapa aku bisa berfikiran seperti ini? Baka!

apa yang ku katakan? Aku tidak boleh berharap lagi padanya. _Lagi_?Dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak jatuh cinta padaku. Kadang aku menyesal sudah memaksanya berjanji seperti itu, namun apapun yang aku lakukan tidak akan bisa mengubah apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Ino jangan melamun." Shkamaru menyadarkan ku dari lamunanku. "Hari ini percobaan kita agak berbeda dari sebelumnya. Materi negatif yang kita perloeh dari percobaan sebelumnya akan digunakan hari ini. Jadi berkonsentrasilah. Aku tidak mau ada hal yang merepotkan terjadi."

"Eee ... Iya." Sepertinya kesimpulanku kemarin salah. Shikamaru sudah cukup banyak berubah selama 3 tahun ini. Dia jadi lebih cerewet dalam hal kerja, pangeran pemalas yang jarang mengerjakan Pr kalau tidak ku paksa kini berubah menjadi Pangeran tampan yang sangat gila kerja, meskipun dalam hal lain masih terlihat hampir sama.

"Shika, _akseleratornya_ sudah jalan." Ucapan Chouji menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Baiklah, mulai tumbukan dalam 3, 2, 1." Chouji mulai menghitung mundur, keteganang tidak bisa kami sembunyikan lagi, hingga akhirnya.

_Duarr..._

Suara ledakan terdengar ledakan dari arah _detektor partikel. _Gawat ... Sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Sial! Chouji, Ino, kalian segera bagian mekanik, katakan pada mereka ada masalah dengan detektornya." Aku mulai panik.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu." Tanyaku padanya, Shikamaru masih berada didekat alat itu. Apa tidak berbahaya?

"Aku akan coba mengecek ke sana. Sepertinya materi negatif yang kita gunakan memakan detektornya. Kalian tenang saja. Cepat ke bagian mekanik!" Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya seperti ini. Shikamau ...

"Baiklah." Chouji dan aku bergegas ke bagian mekanik.

"berhati-hatilah. Firasatku tidak enak" Entah kenapa airmataku turun tanpa bisa aku tahan. Aku tidak suka perasaan seperti ini.

Dia hanya melambaikan tangan sebagai jawabannya.

_Duar..._

Suara ledakan kembali terdengar. Shikamaru, kau tidak akan apa-apa kan?

"Chouji, bagian mekanik itu dimana?"

"Di lantai 3. Sepertinya kita harus naik tangga, Ino." Ucap Chouji sambil menunjuk ke arah lampu darurat yang menandakan bahwa generator utama yang mengalirkan listrik ke 5 lantai terbawah tidak berfungsi.

Pantas saja dia tidak menghubungi bagian mekanik lewat telepon kabel yang tersedia di dekat ruang akselerator.

_Duar... _Suara itu terdengar lagi, sial ... Tubuhku menegang. Kali ini suara ledakannya benar-bena kuat.

"Chouji, ledakan yang ini lebih keras dari yang tadi. Sebaiknya kau saja yang ke bagian mekanik. Biar aku melihat keadaan Shika di bawah." Ku hentikan langkahku dan ku tatap Chouji dengan air mata yang tetap tidak mau berhenti. Aku tidak bisa ... Aku khawatir pada Shikamaru. Pria gendut itu terlihat terkejut tapi aku tidak peduli.

"Sebaliknya ja ... Ino." Sanggah Chouji, "Kau saja yang ke bagian mekanik. Gerakan mu lebih cepat kan?" kata-kata Chouji ada benarnya juga.

"Tapi... Baiklah." Tolong kau urus yang di bawah sana ya.

"Serahkan saja pada ku." Dengan senyum khas nya.

"Ledakan? Apa kau yakin nona Yamanaka? Aku bisa mengawasi seluruh _CERN_ dengan komputerku di sini. Tapi sejak tadi tidak ada yang aneh di _akselerator_ mataupun detektornya." _Kurtz Sieberg_ , kepala bagian mekanik berusaha meyakinkan ku bahwa tidak ada kerusakan yang terjadi dalam percobaan kami kali ini.

"Tapi Pak..."

"Baiklah, saya akan melihat sendiri apa yang terjadi di bawah sana. Hah... Akan ku tunjukkan bahwa tidak ada kerusakan akibat percobaan kalian. Kalau aku benar, jangan lagi pertanyakan kemampuan komputerku, Nona Ya-Ma-Na-Ka"

Aku sedang mempertanyakannya. Nyawa orang yang ku sayangi dalam masalah kalau ternyata komputermu bermasalah dan aku cukup yakin kau tidak bisa menggantikan nyawanya, kakek tua sialan!.

"Terima kasih Pak." Aku masih berusaha untuk sopan. Bagaimanapun juga, aku tetaplah anggota paling junior di sini.

"Lihat kan? Listriknya normal. Sudah ku bilang tidak ada yang aneh dengan percobaan kalian, nona Yamanaka." Sieberg menunjukkan lampu-lampu yang menyala normal.

"Tapi tadi benar-benar ada ledakan Pak. Lagi pula, Dr. Nara yang menyuruh saya untuk ke bagian mekanik. Telepon kabel tidak berfungsi karena generatornya tidak menyala." Tegasku.

Aku masih benar-benar cemas dengan keadaan di bawah. Entah kenapa, aku seakan melihat senyum tipis di bibir Kurzt Sieberg.

"Tenang saja Yamanaka. Seandainya memang terjadi kerusakan, maka kami bisa memperbaikinya. Kami bisa mengubah dan memperbaiki kesalahanyang kalian lakukan."

Semoga kau bisa mengubah kesalahan yang sudah kulakukan tiga tahun lalu. Tapi itu jelas mustahil.

Sieberg terlihat tenang saat masuk ke lantai dasar, tempat _detektor_ _akselerator_. Tempat itu terlihat gelap.

_Sudah ku bilang kami baru saja membuat masalah kan? Sekarang kau lihat sendiri._

"Shika, Chouji, kalian di mana? Sieberg sudah di sini." Aku berusaha memanggil mereka. Jantung ku berdetak makin keras, aku benar-benar ingin tahu kondisi mereka saat ini.

"Tenanglah nona Yamanaka."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang. Mereka tidak ada di sini." Hilang sudah sikap sopanku pada si tua bangka itu. Lagi-lagi Aku bisa merasakan mataku memanas, sial ... Air mata ini lagi-lagi mendesak untuk keluar.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Artinya mereka tahu bahwa di sini berbahaya."

Benar juga. "Lalu di mana mereka sekarang?"

"Mungkin di ruang generator utama"

Aku dan si tua bangka itu memasuki sebuah seperti biasanya, ruangan generatot utama juga terlihat gelap.

"Hmmm... Aneh sekali. Ini tidak biasanya terjadi. Oya, boleh aku bertanya sedikit Ino-_chan_?"

Aku bisa merasakan suara nya yang agak melembut sekarang.

"Ada apa?"

"Nama mu Nara Ino 'kan?"

"Apa?"

"Aku bertanya pada mu, apakah kau mau menjadi 'Nara Ino'?"

Deg ... Kenapa kata-kata si tua bangka itu jadi aneh?

"Aku tidak bisa," Entah kenapa aku tetap menjawab pertanyaannya. Langkahku berlahan terhenti dan aku langsung menunduk. "M-Meski aku mau, Sieberg. Kami sudah berjanji untuk tidak saling jathu cinta satu sama lain. Lagi pula, dari mana kau tahu tentang..." Ucapan ku terhenti saat aku menyadari bahwa yang berbicara dengan ku bukanlah Sieberg.

"Jadi, apa kau akan menerima lamaranku, nona Nara Ino?" Shikamaru mengucapkan lamarannya dengan jelas. Eh? Ada apa ini? Kenapa ...

"Tapi, kita sudah berjanji untuk..."

"Bukan kita, tapi aku." Potongnya dengan cepat.

FLASHBACK

"_Shikamaru, diantara kita tidak akan ada yang namanya cinta kan?" tanyaku pada pangeran pemalas yang terlihat sedang asyik dengan rokok yang selalu dihisap dan dibawanya kemana-mana itu._

"_Hn ..." Shikamaru hanya memberiku sebuah jawaban singkat yang tidak mempunyai arti jelas, pria itu memalingkan wajahnya menghembuskan asap rokok busuknya kearah yang bertentangan aku tidak pernah bisa mencium bau rokok yang terlalu menyengat. Sungguh mengherankan bukan? Padahal ayahku juga termasuk orang yang kuat merokok, padahal sahabatku satu ini juga orang yang tidak bisa lepas dari rokok. Tapi ... Tetap aja, sesering apapun aku mencium bau rokok mereka tetap aja aku tidak suka. Aku benci, rokok akan membuat dadaku sesak dan sulit bernafas._

"_Shikamaru! Jawab pertanyaanku ... Kita tidak akan jatuh cinta pada satu sama lain kan?" tanyaku memaksa untuk meminta kepastian._

"_Hn ..." Jawabannya tetap sama, dua patah kata yang selalu membuat amarahku meledak. Yah ... Aku tahu, aku adalah orang yang termasuk dalam katagori gadis paling egois. Aku tahu itu, jadi kalian tidak perlu memperingatkanku tentang sikap yang tidak pernah bisa aku ubah ini._

"_Shikamaru!" Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan berdiri menghadapnya. Kusilangkan kedua tanganku di bawah pinggang dan langsung menatapnya tajam._

"_Ckk ... Troublesome!" Aku langsung cemberut saat jawaban menyebalkan kembali terdengar._

"_Shikamaru, jawab pertanyaanku atau rokok busukmu itu akan kubuang ke tong sampah!"_

"_Ck ... Kau benar-benar gadis merepotkan," Shikamaru telihat lelah mendengar kata-kataku. Bagus ... Dengan begini aku yakin seratus persen bahwa si pangeran pemalas ini akan langsung membalas pertanyaanku, hahahahahahaha_

"_Shikamaru ..."_

"_Ino, perasaan itu adalah suatu hal yang tidak bisa dikendalikan, seberapa besarpun kita mencoba kita tidak akan mampu untuk mengendalikan hal yang memang tidak pernah bisa untuk dikendalikan." Shikamaru telihat seperti pria dewasa saat ini, dia memberikan penjelasan yang benar-benar bisa membuat orang terpaku. Tidak heran dia memiliki kecerdasan otak yang lebih dari 200. Aku menunduk, masih berdiri dihadapannya. _

"_Tapi aku tetap ingin mencoba, ne ... Shikamaru!" Ku tatap wajah tampannya, memperlihatkan ekspresi sedih dan putus asa agar dia mau mengucapkan satu janji bodoh. Kulihat wajah Shikamaru langsung berubah, aku tidak tahu dan tidak dapat membaca arti tersirat dari ekspresi wajahnya yang jarang atau bahkan tidak pernah aku lihat._

"_Huh ... Baiklah. Aku berjanji, aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta padamu. Ino ... Sekarang kau puas?" Senyumanku langsung melebar saat janji itu terucap langsung dari mulutnya. Rasanya waktu itu aku senang sekali, dengan begitu aku bisa berada didekatnya tanpa ada ketakutan sedikitpun. Dengan begitu aku bisa bebas berbicara dan bercerita dengannya. _

FLASHBACK OFF

"kau tidak pernah berjanji untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada ku. Jadi sebenarnya kau tidak mengingkari janjimu." Eh?

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan janjimu?" Tanyaku.

"Aku tidak pernah berjanji untuk tidak membalas cintamu, aku hanya berjanji untuk tidak jatuh cinta padamu."

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar kata-katanya.

"_It's a brokeable promise afterall. We've broke it before we even made it."_

Rasanya aneh dan telalu tiba-tiba, aku bingung tapi ... Sudahlah.

Epilog:

5 Tahun Kemudian

"Shika! Ayo bangun."

"Hoam... Nanti saja, aku masih mengantuk."

"Nanti kau terlambat masuk kerja, dasar pemalas!" Aku masih berusaha membangunkan si pemalas ini.

"Baiklah, aku bangun, nona Nara Ino yang cantik."

_Blush..._ Pipiku memerah

"S-sudah cepat, mandi sana."

"Iya-iya. Dasar istri cerewet."

_Cup..._ Bibirnya mendarat di pipiku.

"Shika!"

END

**Fyuh...**

**Selesai juga. Maaf ya, kalau gaya cerita dan bahasa ku berbeda dengan kakakku**

***Wajar saja, kami adalah dua orang yang berbeda.**

**Semoga bisa dinikmati**

**Rn R please...**

**Gimana menurut teman-teman? Bingung gak? Guigui bingung lo ... *dihajar adik sendiri***

Guigui bales review teman-teman dulu ya,:

xxx: makasih udah ngereview, dibilang menarik lagi. Hehehehehehehe jadi malu. setelah ngeliat chapter ini gimana tanggapan xxx? Makin menarik atau malah sebaliknya? *pudung dipojokan teras*

nona fergie males login: My dear *dicincang cowo fergie*, kenapa dirimu bisa males sih mau login? (fergie: terserah gue tau!). makasih ya udah nurutin permintaan guigui buat ngasih kritikan. Hehehehehehe, ini emank diambil dari kisah nyata kok. *kisah kami tepatnya* iya langsung pergie, soalnya si Ino nya tipe super pemalu kalo nyangkut hal kayak gitu. Apa lagi dia emank udah harus pergi kuliah.*?* jadi fergie gak suka mereka pacaran? Terus Ino cocok sama siapa donk? *woi, jangan mulai banyak tanya*

Aoi: salam kenal adik ... *?* kalo suka review lagi ya? kalo penasaran sekarang pasti udah hilangkan penasarannya? Hehehehehehe makasih udah ngereview.

Hoshi yukinua: shika ternyata gimana? Suka sama Ino? *Lho kok malah authornya yang balik nanya?* ini udah di update nih, maaf gak semangat updatenya. Ada beberapa kendali sih! hehehehehe makasih udah ngereview, review lagi ya?

Fujirai ichinoyomi: frenta! Teganya dirimu gak ingat sama guigui! *ngambek* maaf belum ngirim Pm, tiap kali nyoba ngirim malah eror terus tu ffn, makanya jadi malas dan malah gak nepatin janji. Makasih udah dibilang sweet ya, *jadi malu* makasih atas semangatnya, my little dear hohohohoho chapter ini review lagi ya.

Miyoko kimimori: waktu itu cuman bisa bilang makasih (di pm) sekarang balesannya ya, si Inonya malu miyoko. Wkwkwkwkwkwk *ikutan malu* shika itu bukan lagi gak peka tapi udah kelewatan gak peka sampe jadi manusia kejam. *digorok fans shika*

Yamanaka emo: whaaa! Saya juga gak tau harus nulis balasan apa ke dirimu, *?* makasih udah ngereview, review lagi ya?

**Minna, akhirnya fic ini selesai juga. Maaf kalau updatenya telat banget ya? Soalnya orang yang buat fic ini baru punya waktu luang. Hehehehe *maklum orang lagi sibuk* untuk chapter ini bukan lagi diambil dari kisah nyata guigui ya, *Mungkin kisah nyatanya 137f hm ...***

**Yosh, guigui gak mau banyak omong lagi, review dan kritkan sangat diharapkan ya teman-teman. Jadi sempatkanlah diri kalian untuk mengisi kotak review disini. Bye bye bye!**


End file.
